


Day 5: Sweater

by everosfics



Series: Daminette December 2020 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daminette December 2020, F/M, Fluff, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everosfics/pseuds/everosfics
Summary: Day 5 of Daminette December
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037406
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Day 5: Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I went over board again oh well.

When Mari was little she was always making clothes, and that habit wasn’t lost when she grew up. Hell by the time she was in middle school she had a whole section of her closet filled with clothes she had made for random people in all sorts of sizes. So whenever someone came by the house and was missing something, was cold or had gotten dirty she would rush upstairs and get them something new to wear. 

•••

Eventually Mari was released from her duties as Ladybug, she was no longer needed in Paris. And she took Full advantage of that; she decided to take a year abroad, and during that year she managed to make her way to Gotham. 

I’ll be honest it took Mari about a month to settle in with daily calls from her parents asking how she was, and overall just getting settled into this new apartment and life. Good thing too because about two months later she started her first year of college. Now this is where the story really picks up because when she got college she was finally able to get her mind off the idea of stopping every villain. But that didn’t stop her from making sure that everyone she passed was well off. 

At this point she had made a couple of new friends, not best friends because she didn’t think she’d ever get to that point again but she knew them well enough that she began making clothes again and keeping them in her spare room. About halfway into her year abroad she ran right into Damian who she would swear was the most sleep deprived person she had ever met. She was wrong his brother had it worse but she wouldn’t know that till about three months later. 

She helped him up and walked him into the nearest coffee store telling him she’d buy him a coffee but she was late for class so she had to be on her way he thanked her and they believed that was it. About a month later she runs into him again only this time he’s soaking wet from the rain and miserable, she helps him up off the floor and walks him to her apartment as they are about a block away. At first he refuses to go and glaring at her and mentioning that he didn’t know her or what she was planning to do. She just laughed it off and said get in you look like you’re freezing. The next thing she did was hand him a pair of slacks she made and a nice shirt, to which his reaction was “what are you doing.”

To which she replied “Getting you dressed of course you need to get out of my apartment.”

It takes a whole month for her to meet him again, along with his whole family at the coffee shop she first threw him into. As she spy’s him she shouts “Hey Damien it’s been a while hasn’t it” to which his whole family turns around in shock Damien had a friend. 

Apparently it takes them about two more months before they start dating and then finally she bring some home again. Once that her apartment and they’re all relaxing getting ready he says so where do you get all that clothes from, an ex-boyfriend she laughs and says “No, and actually I have something of yours. I’m sorry it’s been here for a quite a while it’s turned into one of my favorite things.” and she brings out the sweater he was wearing that second time they met he smiles and tells her to keep it saying “oh it’s fine I’ll just take one from your collection.” Finishing his sentence with a wink as he had already spotted the robin sweater she had made him lying on the kitchen table.


End file.
